Kiss me Aishiteru
|type = Single |album = Chou! WONDERFUL 6 |artist = ℃-ute |released = February 23, 2011 March 2, 2011 (Single V) March 5, 2011 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |recorded = 2010 |length = 12:45 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Aitai Lonely Christmas 14th single (2010) |Next = Momoiro Sparkling 16th single (2011) }} Kiss me Aishiteru '(Kiss me 愛してる; ''Kiss me, I Love You) is the fifteenth major label single released by ℃-ute. The single was released on February 23, 2011 in limited A, B, and regular editions, both limited editions coming with bonus DVDs. The limited editions and the first press of the regular edition came with a serial number card, which could win a ticket to one of the single's launch events when entered in the lottery. Tracklist CD #Kiss me Aishiteru #Hatachi mae no Onna no ko (二十歳前の女の子; Pre-Twenty-Year-Old Girl) #Kiss me Aishiteru (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Kiss me Aishiteru (Ball Chair Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Kiss me Aishiteru (Metal Balloon Ver.) Single V #Kiss me Aishiteru (PV) #Kiss me Aishiteru (Close-up Ver) #Making of (メイクング映像) Event V #Kiss me Aishiteru (Maimi Yajima Solo Ver.) #Kiss me Aishiteru (Saki Nakajima Solo Ver.) #Kiss me Aishiteru (Airi Suzuki Solo Ver.) #Kiss me Aishiteru (Chisato Okai Solo Ver.) #Kiss me Aishiteru (Mai Hagiwara Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai TV Performances *2012.04.22 J-MELO Spring Fest 2012 Concert Performances ;Kiss me Aishiteru *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live *Solo Live 2011 Vol.2 ~Hanzomon de Odottemita!!~ - Okai Chisato *℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ *ºC-ute Concert Tour 2011 Spring ~Chou! Chou WONDERFUL Tour~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ - Berryz Koubou *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ - Morning Musume *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ (part of a medley) *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute *Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello!Project Festival Single Information ;Kiss me Aishiteru *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement & Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: CHINO & Okai Chisato *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Yajima Maimi , Suzuki Airi and Okai Chisato **Minor Vocals: Hagiwara Mai and Nakajima Saki ;Hatachimae no Onna no Ko *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, & Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi *Chorus: CHINO, Tsunku *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Yajima Maimi , Suzuki Airi and Okai Chisato **Minor Vocals: Hagiwara Mai and Nakajima Saki Oricon Chart Positions '''Total Reported Sales: 23,925 Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,935 Trivia *It is one of 6 music videos for a single that has over 1,000,000 views on C-ute's official YouTube channel. Videos ℃-ute 『Kiss me 愛してる』 (Dance Shot Ver.)|Kiss Me Aishiteru Dance Shot. ℃-ute 『Kiss me 愛してる』 (Metal Balloon Ver.)|Kiss me Aishiteru Metal Balloon Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived), Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Kiss me Aishiteru, Hatachimae no Onna no Ko Category:C-ute Singles Category:2011 Singles Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2011 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2011 Single Vs Category:2011 Event Vs